


Rub-A-Dub-Dub

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: I Want The K, Kissing, M/M, short and sweet, underwater kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: I want the K: Underwater KissExactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 16





	Rub-A-Dub-Dub

The tiles are slippery even in the shallows and the bath is _deep_ , so when Kurogane - barely visible beneath the cloudy, mineral-rich water that bubbles up from the mountain hot springs below this inn, a dark shadow beneath the simmering surface - grabs his ankle with a strong and playful hand to tug him into the steaming depths, Fai doesn’t fight it; just laughs up a stream of bubbles as he goes down and the water closes over his head.

He can’t see, his eyes closed and the water pressing hot against closed eyelids, but he feels those fingers slip free from his foot; feels them slide up his leg, tickling the underside of his knee as he squirms, weightless and delighted, fingertips skimming over his belly in a ticklish caress. And when those same fingers curl gently about his chin, Fai grins into the warm dark wet that surrounds him when lips meet lips and joy bursts out of his chest with a gasp of bubbling breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Shh, it's a very deep bath. And Syaoran is not paying attention to the suspicious bubbles, either.


End file.
